Aprobación
by MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC
Summary: ¿Como puede una simple sonrisa cambiar una vida? A todos nos gusta ser respetados, alentados, que nos sonrían, hasta mimados, entonces ¿porqué no empezamos todos y cada uno de nosotros intentándolo?. No esperar que nos sonrían sino sonreír, no esperar un saludo sino saludar, no esperar nada sino darlo y veremos el cambio automáticamente.


_Imagine Dragons - __On Top of the World (8) 3_

**Hola! Aquí otra vez! Bueno.. es que hoy tenía ganas de escribir y este One-shot está inspirado en un video motivacional llamado "Aprobación", probablemente ya lo han visto… prácticamente yo nada mas lo quise hacer Sasodei por puro capricho xD. Casi es el mismo tema del anterior que escribí Be happy, Life! Porque me encanta que sonrían y sean felices :D **

**Bueno ya, Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto the killer…**

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W *W*W*W***

Un señor, adulto, todo ya era rutina para el, ha salido del trabajo… va hacia su automóvil… y se va a casa con su expresión seria y de aburrimiento…

Ah cierto… Su esposa le había pedido que antes de regresar pasara al Supermercado por algunas cosas. Bueno.. al menos se acordó cuando pasaba por ahí.

Dirigió su auto al estacionamiento, y vio un letrero que decía "2 horas gratis con boleto aprobado" Rayos! No había ido por la aprobación en su tarjeta… Bien… lo haría después de hacer las compras, total, no es como se anduviera a prisas.

Estaciono su auto a unos metros del negocio de la aprobación.

Camina… casi arrastrándose como un estudiante en las mañanas… con su tarjeta en la mano listo para ser sellada.

Y llega a un pequeño lugar… y ve a un joven en una especie de mesita, tenia el cabello rojo y algo desordenado, ojos color miel, y solo estaba ahí parado, con una sonrisa en su cara, era el que atendía.

-Vengo por la aprobación- Dijo sin expresión alguna mostrándole su tarjeta al joven que lo miraba atentamente.

-Tu… Tu eres fabuloso.- sin perder su sonrisa

- ¿Disculpe..?- Extrañado

- Tienes un rostro genial. ¡Tienes facciones fuertes! ¿No te lo habían dicho antes?

- Am…. No…

-Escucha… Te vez cabizbajo..- El señor solo hizo una mueca como afirmando –Quizá parezca que a veces la gente no te entiende, pero un día, la gente te vera por lo que eres realmente- Hablaba sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz.

-¿De veras lo cree?- Algo tenia esa sonrisa que lo convencía…

-Absolutamente.¡ Tu eres genial!.- Sonrió! Y de manera sincera! Le sello, y el Señor salió feliz y creyente de lo que le habían dicho, casi medio bailando tarareando una canción, saludo a una señora que lo vio con cara rara, y entro a ese mismo lugar… también necesitaba validez.

- Necesito aprobación, por favor. – Le entrego la tarjeta con expresión de "solo séllala para que me pueda ir de aquí"

-¡Usted es genial, señora! Tiene mejillas increíbles!.- Inconscientemente se toco las mejillas para comprobarlo..

- ¿De verdad…?- Parecía convencida….

Corría, corría hacia la oficina de policías, llevaba su clásico uniforme policial.

-¡Señor!.- Dijo acelerado recargándose en la puerta de la oficina

-¿Si?.- Contesto algo extrañado el jefe de la policía

- Tenemos un incidente…

- ¿Dónde..?

4 Policías veían como del pequeño local donde te valían la tarjeta salía una enorme fila de personas esperando entrar con sus respectivas tarjetas en mano.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?.- Se pregunto uno y todos decidieron meterse al lugar empujando a algunas personas.

-Paso por ello. Lo sabe. Tiene tantas experiencias que otros no valoran, pero usted lo sabe..- Hablaba aquel joven pelirrojo con una Ancianita que lo miraba con algo de ternura despidiéndose de el dándole bendiciones mientras sellaba su tarjeta.

-¡No son clientes, solo vienen a verlo!.- Decía uno de los policías a sus compañeros que miraba al joven y enseguida se le acercaron apartando a la gente que seguía.

- Joven, esto es un negocio, no un club social.-

- Ese traje es fantástico, Te favorece mucho… - Al principio miro extrañado al joven pero despues su expresión paso a ser de interés mientras sus compañeros se miraban un poco los trajes.

- ….. ¿Tu crees…?.- se arreglo un poco el chaleco los otros medio sonreían.

-Trabajan muy duro, son lo que mantiene todo funcionando..!- Le sonreía a todos

- Siempre sentí que nadie lo valoraba…-

-Si, a veces es muy estresante..!-

-Aveces parece que la gente no lo ve..- Decían entre ellos

-No..! Lo que hacen es muy importante..- Todos le sonrieron

- ¿Sabes? Apuesto que al jefe le gustaría conocerte…- Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tu eres genial. Generas cientos de empleos para cientos de familias… ¡Eso es enorme!- Decía totalmente seguro el joven ojimiel sentado en un sofá de la oficina

- Que bien se siente escucharlo… A veces pienso que la gente no lo reconoce. Solo soy el malo del lugar….- Confesaba el Jefe..

- Para nada… Tu das!.-

- ¿Sabes? Conozco gente que le gustaría conocerte...- Le sonrió..

Flash! Flash! La gente le tomaba fotos al presidente que se encontraba detrás del estante con el micrófono.

-Señor presidente, no importa lo que digan, aun tiene un buen swing en golf..! – Le sonreía el joven…

- Dios lo bendiga..! – Decía convencido el presidente.

- Es enserio!.-

- Tu tienes un bigote fantástico!- Hablaba por teléfono con un señor que reportaban por la televisión en un documental de personas con problemas a causa de la droga. – Mario Bross y Santa Clous te envidiaran..! No bromeo!.-

-Gracias…-

- ¡De nada! – Le sonrió.

Ya era conocido en todos lados! Salía en los periódicos en encabezados como "PAZ ENTRE ISRRAEL Y PALESTINA!" "¡SONRIE! INDUSTRIA DENTAL FLORECE!"

La gente sonreía más! Ahora lo extraño era ver a alguien desanimado…

-Akatsuna no Sasori, Un joven que esta cambiando al mundo con estacionamiento y cumplidos gratis..! – Se escuchaba en la radio de su auto… y el solo sonrió, cuando un policía lo detuvo y se acerco a su ventana..

- Su licencia esta vencida, señor.- El joven solo suspiro afirmando

- Eso es lo genial de lo que haces… Eres muy meticuloso..!

- ¿De verdad..? ¿Tu crees? – Sonríe.

- Sasori, ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- Le muchacha acerco un micrófono y el joven miro la cámara sonriente.

- ¡Adoro ver sonreír a la gente!.-

La gente reía, se sonreían, junto con el pelirrojo que esperaba en una pequeña fila con un letrero que decía "Espere aquí para la foto"

- Parece que no hay nadie a quien Sasori no pueda hacer sonreír! .- decían unas personan que el joven escucho y les sonrió amablemente.

- ¡Siguiente!- Se escucho una voz seria y firme, le tocaba pasar para tomarse la foto

El joven entro a la pequeña habitación donde había un equipo digno de un fotógrafo, miraba todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la lona blanca donde se tomaba la foto, vio una cabellera dorada, esa persona acomodaba un poco la cámara cuando lo miro sin expresión alguna.

Cuando lo vio… alado de esa cámara. Enfrente tenía a un joven rubio de ojos hermosamente azules aunque uno tapado por su fleco del pelo, se quedo tan embobado y le sonrió como si se hubiera enamorado, pero enseguida su expresión cambio cuando el joven rubio le apunto medio enojado a un letrero que decía "No sonreír".

- Nadie sonríe en la foto para licencia, No se permite.- Dijo firmemente como una madre regañando a su hijo.

Al parecer no le tomo mucha importancia, porque el siguió sonriendo casi flotando.

-¡Siguiente!.-

- Tu eres increíble…- Le hablaba el joven pelirrojo al rubio a un lado de la cámara junto a el mientras este solo lo ignoraba y tomaba las fotos a las personas que pasaban. .-

- ¡Siguiente!.-

– Eres tan eficiente…-

- ¡Siguiente!.-

-Deidara… - Había visto en su camisa una tarjetita que decía su nombre.- Es un bello nombre..-

- ¡Siguiente!.-

Pasaron las horas… y el joven rubio se encargaba de guardar sus cosas.

-Cuidas muy bien tu equipo… Tiene suerte de tenerte… - Le sonreía todo el tiempo

- Ya cerramos…-

-Deidara…- Volteo a verlo, como siempre… con expresión seria y fría – Solo… quisiera verte sonreír…-

-…Buenas noches.- Se despedía, aunque el podía ver nostalgia en sus ojos.

-….. Ah…! ¿A dónde voy a que…?-

- No aprobamos.- Tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar. Dejando a un pensativo y angustiado Sasori.

Al día siguiente…. Fue al mismo lugar, ahora con unas flores en mano esperando su turno.

-¡Siguiente!.- Al escucharlo, se acerco hacia la lona y ahí lo tenía enfrente otra vez… con la misma expresión de ayer..

- Van con tus ojos… mas o menos..!- Le enseñaba las flores y el solo lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. – Tienes los ojos mas bellos que haya visto… - Le sonrió

- Siguiente….-

A partir de ese día lo seguía a todos lados, cuando salía a comer le decía lo saludable que se alimentaba y lo bien que se cuidaba, que eso era increíble.

Cuando salía a pasear al perro, le decía que era un buen dueño, que muchos no lo hacia pero el si, que eso era genial. Pero era como intentar tocar el cielo. Nunca sonreía

- ¿Has sonreído alguna vez..?- Estaban sentados afuera del teatro, Sasori lo miraba atentamente y el solo ordenaba algunas cosas en su mochila.

- ….. Si..- Sin mirarlo

-¿Cuándo?.- Acercándose un poco mas por el interés.

- Cuando era pequeño…-

- Apuesto a que tienes una bella sonrisa… - El lo miro algo confundido- ¿Qué le paso?.-

-….. ¡Siguiente!.-

Los días pasaba y no había uno solo sin que fuera a "tomarse una foto para su licencia" siempre con algo nuevo.

- ¿Se parece a alguien que conoces?- Le mostro enfrente de la cámara un peluche de un conejito amarillo de ojos azules y una de sus orejas esponjosas tapaba el ojo izquierdo del animalito.

- Siguiente…..-

- Hay de chocolate y vainilla! – Ahora le mostraba una canastilla de galletas.

- Siguiente…-

Le sonreía como enamorado, mientras con una caja de malvaviscos en forma de corazón se golpeaba el pecho simulando los latinos del corazón. Deidara solo lo miraba negando levemente con la cabeza, ya ni decía esas fastidiosas 8 letras…

Pero cada persona tiene sus límites….

Esta… y probablemente última vez… solo se paro frente a la cámara… por primera ocasión, con expresión Triste.

- Solo quería verte sonreír…-

- Lo siento.- Dicho eso le tomo la foto, pues esta vez no estaba sonriendo. –¡ Siguiente…!

- Vengo a que me apruebe por favor…!- De nuevo el mismo señor se encontraba en lugar para valer tu tarjeta… aunque había algo diferente… esta vez el señor le sonreía!... Pero… en cambio…. Aquel joven de sonrisa segura, ahora era un simple joven desanimado y si nada de energías.

- Tu estas…. Bien, creo…- Le dijo sin emoción alguna y le sello la tarjeta.

- ¿…. Bien..?- Pregunto algo desilusionado - ¿Dijo bien…?

- Si, te vez bien.- suspirando y recargándose con una mano en la mejilla y mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿No tiene mas que decir..?-

¿…. Que sentido tiene….?- Al decir eso tomo su tarjeta se fue, de la misma manera en que había llegado hacia un tiempo… de igual gana.

La siguiente señora en la fila al ver como trato al otro hombre solo sello su tarjeta ella misma y se fue un tanto molesta al igual que los demás en la fila. Ya no iva nadie a ese lugar.

Un dia fue un hombre… pero solo le dejo un papel en la mesa que decía "Aviso de fin de contrato". Era obvio que lo irían a despedir.

Sus pies se movían solos, solo paseaba por el parque central sin nada que hacer… ya no quería hacer nada.

- Disculpe..! Disculpe..!.- Escucho la voz de un hombre. -¿Nos tomaría una foto?- No es como si de verdad quisiera… pero tampoco le iba a tirar un brazo presionar un botón de una cámara.

- Gracias, se lo agradezco.-

- Es nuestra primera vez aquí.- Hablo quien parecía ser la novia del señor.

Tomo la cámara y se posiciono para capturar a la pareja quienes se había abrazando en frente de la fuente…. ¿sonriendo?

-Sonrían..- No estaba seguro de que lo estaban haciendo…

- Esa sonrisa no es de verdad…- Bajo los brazos a los costados confundiendo un poco a los turistas.- ¿Se quieren?- Se miraron entre si medio afirmando. -¿Están de vacaciones por el mundo….? Eso es genial…. Ojala pudiera viajar por el mundo con la persona que yo amo…- Empezaba a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta. –Ojala tuviera alguien que nos tomara una foto… sonreiría de verdad…- Volvió a dirigirse con la pareja.- Ustedes tienen muchas razones para sonreír… Son guapos, en lo mejor de sus vidas…!.- Ahora ellos… sonreían! –Ustedes… son geniales.

Enseguida aprovecho para tomarles la foto. –Deténganse ahí.. ¡Esa es una sonrisa!.- Los tomaba por todos los ángulos. -¡Una mas! ¡Una mas!. ¡Excelente! ¡Una mas! ¡Precioso! ¿Mírense el uno al otro? ¡Fantaaastico!.

- ¿Qué te gusta mas de tu esposa?- Esta era otra pareja parecida.

- Am…. Me acepta… a pesar de saberlo.- Claro, rían! ¿Por que no?

- ¿Dónde se conocieron?

- Siendo jurados..-

- Oww, sirve al país, y conoce al amor de su vida… ¡Ustedes son increíbles!-

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Mucho gusto! .- A cada pareja que veía tomaba mínimo 10 fotos con sonrisas sinceras… llenas de sentimiento, lo cual noto un fotógrafo que paseaba por ahí.

- ¡Disculpe! …. Consigue las sonrisas más sinceras que haya visto… ¿Quiere ganar dinero tomando fotos como esta?- Lo mostro una fotografía mas profesional.

- Discúlpenme, siento interrumpir .- Señalaba con la cámara dos personas sentadas en el camión, vestían uniformes semejantes y se sentía siento nerviosismo entre ellos… o quizás algo mas .- Hacen bonita pareja… ¿Son modelos?.-

-…. No..- Dijeron un poco sonrojados.

- ¿Les gustaría serlo?.-

-Tiene los ojos mas bellos que haya visto… - Le decía sinceramente a una señora en silla de ruedas… la cual se veía algo nostálgica.

- ¿Disculpe?-

- Sus ojos… son bellos. Usted es bella…! Y su vestido va con sus ojos, ¡Es perfecto!.- Le apunto con la cámara.- ¿Puedo?

-Está bien…-

-¿Qué es lo que mas quiere en el mundo?-

-A mi hijo… Tiene una sonrisa muy bella..- La foto de esa señora… que especial.

Hace rato que había ido a revelar las fotos, para enmárcalas y poder apreciarlas mejor. Tenía tiempo de no ir al dentista, así que decidió ir a hacerse una limpieza. Entro al consultorio pero antes de cerrar la puerta observo el local de enfrente… El tránsito para la licencia de conducir… ¿Cómo estaría el ahora…? Bueno, de todas formas… El no podía cambiar nada.

-Hola, ¿Quisiera una limpieza?-

- ¿Akatsuna no Sasori? Hola Sasori…! ¿Puedes dejar ahí tu licencia al terminar? .- La señorita le entrego un documento que tenia que llenar.

- Claro.-

- Gracias.- Tomo la hoja, y se sentó en la sala de esperar junto a otro paciente saludándolo con la mirada. Coloco su licencia (donde no sonreía) en el documento, por razones desconocidas de la vida vio de reojo la hoja del otro paciente, no lo tomo mucha importancia hasta que… vio su licencia, El… El ¿¡Estaba sonriendo!?

-¿Cómo…? Estas… sonriendo… pero… el… ¿tu…?.- Después de balbucear otras cosas mas y confundir demasiado al paciente salió disparado al lugar donde trabaja Deidara, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Cuando llego vio a un señor parado en la lona blanca con expresión seria cuando una luz blanca ilumino su cara.

-¡Siguienteee!.- Escucho una voz masculina, pero esta era mucho mas gruesa y ronca. Corrió a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió a ver que era un adulto mayor con un gesto de enojo en su rostro.

- ¡Disculpe! Señor… ¿Dónde esta Deidara?.- Pegunto algo agitado con la carrera.

- Ya no trabaja aquí. Fue despedido. ¡Siguiente!

- ¿Despedido? ¿Por qué?- Cada vez se confundía mas.

- Estaba fallando.- El hombre lo miro fijamente.

- Mira, el las tomo….- Se agacho por una carpeta y la puso en la masa abriéndola- ¡Mira eso! ¡Sonriendo! ¡Esas fotos no sirven! ¡No deben de sonreír! ¡Todas apestan!.- Gritaba enfurecido el señor señalando las fotos que efectivamente las personas capturadas se encontraban sonriendo ampliamente, a lo que el pelirrojo siento un extraño pero buen presentimiento y miro ilusionado al hombre.

- ¿Dónde esta el?

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, visitando lugares donde había estado con el. Busco por todos lados, la cafetería preferida de Deidara, las calles que caminaba paseando al perro, el teatro… Pero no lo encontró… empezaba a perder la esperanza, quizás no lo volvería a ver…

Resignado volvió a ponerse en un "estado normal" no llegaba a sentiré feliz… Llevaba en sus manos unos cuentos retratos y cosas de su cámara. Pues… Todavía le quedaba trabajo por hacer ¿no?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho varios murmureos, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una enorme fila de personas, siguió con la mirada a donde se dirigía esa gente, y vio que la fila se metía a un pasillo con un letrero que decía "Foto para pasaporte". La curiosidad le gano y decidió meterse entre la fila para encontrar al responsable del alboroto.

- Tu eres asombrosa, te vas a divertir tanto en este viaje… Lo que contaras cuando vuelvas será increíble!.- Esa voz… No… No puede ser el… ¿o si?

- No puedo esperar. Siempre quise ver Paris!.-

- "¿D-Deidara…?".- Pensó Sasori. Si… Ese chico rubio estaba frente a el, pero esta vez diferente… se veía mas radiante, juraba que sus ojos y pelo brillaban! Pero lo mejor… Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro…

Cuando este noto la presencia del pelirrojo giro a verlo de frente al igual que la gente que esperaba su turno. Sasori sintió una presión en el estomago, de alguna manera sentía que le gritaría "largo de aquí" o algo por e estilo. Pero no… fue todo lo contrario, simplemente… le sonrió, por primera vez le sonrió de la manera mas sincera y tierna que te puedas imaginar acompañada de unas risitas que sin duda demostraban alegría. El ojimiel se quedo anonado que ni se dio cuenta cuando dejo de hacer presión en las manos y todas las cosas que traía se le cayeron.

-No entiendo…- Se acerco mirándolo curiosamente. –Lo intente todo… ¿Qué paso?

- …. Cuando era pequeño, mi madre enfermo… y siguió asi.- El también se acerco hasta solo quedar a unos centímetros. – Y con los años, se puso tan triste que olvido como sonreír.- A pesar de lo que decía no dejaba de sonreírle lo que confundía mas a Sasori. –De verla así, yo tampoco podía sonreír… y no lo hice, por años… - Lo miraba atentamente. –Pero un día… un joven se le acerco y le dijo o bella que era. Tan bella que quisiste tomarle una foto. El la hizo sonreír… De repente, después de tantos años, ella mejoro.- El rubio dirigió la mirada a un estante de alado y el también lo hizo sorprendiéndose por lo que encontró, una fotografía de una señora en silla de ruedas que específicamente esta sonriendo… si, era la misma señora de hace unos días… -Sabia que fuiste tu…! Te busque por todos lados pero no te encontré… Fui a todos los estacionamientos, pague lo que fuera. Pero, no pude encontrarte.-

- ¿Pagaste estacionamiento… por mi?.- Dijo incrédulo

- Si…! – De nuevo esa sonrisa… - Porque tu eres genial… Tu… eres increíble…!- Poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando.

-… Nadie me había dicho eso antes…- No resistió mas y lo beso abrazándolo por la cintura y el ojiazul por el cuello mientras la gente de la fila, que por un momento habían desaparecido, aplaudía y hacían expresiones de felicidad.

Lo siguiente fue como un sueño. Sasori y Deidara tomaron su foto de pasaporte, viajaron a Paris y a otros países sin olvidarse de tomarse una foto de recuerdo en cada lugar que visitaban. Claro si cumplían la regla numero 1: _**Solo se aprobara una foto con sonrisa.**_

***W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W *W*W*W***

**Eaeaeaea ¡Foto!¡ Sonríe!**

**¡Flash!**

**Eso es todo! xD **

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que la historia o lo que sea no es mía, yo nada mas la transcribí :33.**

**Me gustaría saber si aun hay fans Sasodei… a veces siento que no… y lloro en las noches y en la ducha u.u**

**Bueno no, mientras yo respire el Sasodei no morirá! Síganme los buenos!**

**Tengo varias historias en mi libretita mágica! Solo que no las subo hasta que estén completas, **

**Nos leemos en otra! Cuídense Middna los quiere mucho w/ **

**¿Reviews? No estaría mal :/3**


End file.
